Military Cemetery
The Military Cemetery is a location related to a quest for the mayor of Breadwood. There are three locations in the cemetery of interest. They are the Burial Plots, The Eternal Flame, and the Caretaker's Shanty. The answers to the puzzles are at the bottom so avoid reading those unless you came here for help. Burial Plots Most of the plots in this area produce either a reward or an enemy when dug up. A shovel is required digging for treasure has a 50% chance of causing damage to the shovel. There are quite a few plots to dig (999 total). There are three types of treasures: *Grave Loot - pieces of skeletons (bone chips, teeth, etc) and a possible chance to get Human ashes. *Military Supplies - Army field trama kit, full canteen, bullets, etc. *An army lockbox - This contains military supplies but requires a needle to open. The enemies are divided into three types, with three combat levels, for a total of 9 possibilities. All off the rewards from killing the skeletons include a chance for skeleton bone, skull chips, or a [[handful of loose teeth. The toughest skeletal cannoneer can drop the rifleman's helmet. *Muscle **a skeletal calvaryman (weak xp 30-32) **a powerful skeletal calveryman (tough xp 50-53) **a skeletal calvary officer (toughest xp 70-73) *Moxie **a skeletal cannoneer (weak xp 30-32) **a skeletal cannoneerv (tough xp 50-53) **a skeletal cannoneer (toughest xp 70-73) *Mysticality **a skeletal army Beanslinger (weak xp 30-32) **a skeletal army Beanslinger (tough xp 50-53) **a skeletal army Beanslinger (toughest xp 70-73) *Special graves: *13 - includes a clue for the Necromancer Journal *420 - A book that rewards the Passin Fair Mycologist perk. *666 - A Nex-Mex book The Eternal Flame This location contains a goblin roasting a hotdog over a fire. Players with the Goblintongue perk, or Gary as their pardner can purchase a goblin bratwurst from the goblin for 50 Meat. Players who don't have either one, can fight him. The Plots Puzzle There are specific graves that are part of a larger complex puzzle. There are clues on headstones that will lead the player on a scavenger hunt of sorts. *11 **This is the first plot of the puzzle. An epitaph is revealed that says: Died of a broken heart. It is in Morse Code ( ... --- .-. .-. --- .-- ). Supplying the correct answer of 'sorrow' will lead the player to plot 37. *37 **This puzzle involves converting numbers to letters according to their position in the alphabet and leads the player to plot 111. The answer is HUBRIS. *111 **This puzzle involves shifting the alphabet so that A = N. The answer is RUINED. This leads to plot 230. *230 **This puzzle involves reading every second letter of the epitaph (Beau to Ann Yem). The answer is EUONYM. This leads to plot 370. *370 **The key to solving this puzzle is to treat each letter as thought the alphabet is backwards (Atbash cypher). The answer is WEDGED. It reveals plot 690. *690 **This puzzle utilizes a Naval flag semaphore code (imagine the flags at these positions - 6:00 10:15 1:30 10:37 7:23 4:30). *Colored her hair* is also a clue. The answer is DYEING. This reveals plot 11, which was the first one in the puzzle. *11 **This time there is an additional message at the grave. Someone has left a rock on the grave inscribed with "LOL" for Lots of Love - but they left it there upside down. This would look then like 707 which is the next grave plot. *707 **This is the final plot. Use the first letter of all the previous answers in the order they were used to form a new word. The answer is SHREWD. Entering this new word will reward the player with 1000 Meat and an note from General Wisen Heimer. The note says "You've not heard the last from me". The player can still enter words here. Entering SHREWD again will come back with "You wait around for a minute but nothing happens. You can't shake the feeling General Heimer hasn't had his last word, though." What isn't obvious is that the words from the puzzle up to SHREWD can be put into a grid similar to the Tombstone puzzle at Reboot Hill. Looking at the above grid, read the word starting with the lower right hand corner, and going to the upper left corner diagonally. The answer is "GENIUS". Enter this word to start a scrolling dream sequence. In the dream the rocks on the ground form a braille pattern that spells out "THE SECRET IS IN THE TREES". The trees have a pattern as well. The short tree represents "0" and the tall tree represents "1". No, this is not binary code. The "0" represents a dot and the "1", a dash in Morse Code. This translates into the numbers 1, 1, 3, 4, 5, 1. Again using the initial six answers, write down the corresponding letter for each number - so 1 = S, then 1 = H, and so on. This reveals the new word SHINED. Entering this word rewards the player with a Cool Sapphire. Category:Locations Category:Cemeteries